


Are you a happy groom? Because I'm your happy bride!

by BisexualNiko



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Al - Freeform, Bottom!Deadpool, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poolossus, Wade Wilson - Freeform, colossus/deadpool - Freeform, enjoy kids enjoy, finally coming to terms with their feelings, hella gay, piotr is sober and gay, piotr rasputin - Freeform, that metal dick tho, they fuck, top!colossus, wade is drunk and gay, wade wilson/piotr rasputin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNiko/pseuds/BisexualNiko
Summary: Wade is frustrated because he doesn't know how to confess his love to the object of his desire: the Russian man of probably-not-steel. He tried flirting with him for so long, but all the signs are telling him that Piotr is straight.Instead of just coming to terms with his feelings Wade gets drunk and it may or may not end up him getting what he wants and needs so desperately.





	Are you a happy groom? Because I'm your happy bride!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> How you doing kids? If you’re not into some Colossus aka Piotr and Deadpool aka Wade fucking then this might not be for you.  
> A very big thanks to the incredibly lovely Mary aka @yesishippoolossus ! Go give her love, she deserves it!  
> Have fun with drunk!Wade and caring!Piotr!  
> PS: I did not incorporate that Wade is actually immune to alcohol because his body breaks it down immediately! But yes I am aware of that.

Wade was sitting on the couch in Blind Al's and his apartment. He felt like a naive teenager that was asking for advice at his dad's. But Al was absolutely not helpful in situations like this. The frustration in him had grown and grown in all the months he tried suppressing his feelings towards one specific Russian man.

“Jesus, Al, you don’t get this, do you?”, he whined and fidgeted. With all those butterflies in his stomach, he just couldn’t stay still. “Good God, Wade!”, she sounded annoyed, “Finally tell him! I mean you know he isn’t homophobic, right? Otherwise he would definitely not tolerate this couple, you know, that Warhead-girl and what was the other girls’ name?” “Yukio!”, he smiled thinking of the nice girl. “Yukio...”, she repeated the name, trying to memorize it, completely aware of the fact that she was going to forget it in less than a few hours.

Wade got up and walked around nervously. With sudden determination, he headed towards the door. “I gotta go, Al! I’m gonna leave and snort about 7lb of cocaine. See ya!”, he shouted, standing in the door frame. She looked at him with her sunglasses on and simply replied, “Have fun and don't forget to get me some too!”, well knowing that he would go and do some really dumb shit.

The truth though was, he wanted to go and see Colossus, but also didn’t want to, because it would hurt to see his NOT-boyfriend being his happy and straight self. So, instead of getting things clear, he got himself a few bottles of cheap vodka and started drinking. After finishing the first, second or seventh bottle, he found himself standing right in front of the X-Men mansion.

Wade was just opening the next bottle, ready to take the first sip when he suddenly heard a well-known and way too sexy Russian voice judging him,” Wade… What are you doing?” The smaller man staggered over, tripped and was fortunately rescued by his own personal Russian god, by falling against his perfectly shaped chest. “What does it look like?”, Wade giggled, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders he had missed so desperately in the past weeks, while he was trying to contain himself from Piotr.

Fuck, this masculine torso was so damn hot, he had no other opportunity than to stare at it, as the taller one took him off the ground like he was some kind of toy, that weighted basically nothing to him. Piotr carried him to his room in classic bridal style. Wade giggled and asked: “Are you a happy groom?”, but Piotr just looked at him with a confused look in his chrome eyes. Another giggle escaped Wade's lips. ” Because I’m your happy bride!”, he added.

Now the chrome giant looked at him even more hard-faced than he was already. It broke Wade’s heart just a little more than he already had done himself. The past months Piotr also has been feeling so lonely. Yet every time he was comforting the smaller man, he felt so good, but so bad at the same time. It hurt so much to see that the big man thought Wade’s flirts were just for fun and not the actual truth about the smaller ones’ feelings.

Piotr's heart was most likely even bigger than his strength and that was the thing that has drawn Wade to him. He felt so comfortable having those strong hands taking care of him. It felt so right when they talked and they obviously both wished for more than just being friends, but both of them just didn’t know how to tell the other.

The thought of never getting to cuddle with the big Russian made him so sad that he weakly tried to reach for his vodka again. Emphasis on tried… Piotr took his bottle away and almost gently dropped him onto the bed, where Wade decided to complain, “Heyyy?! What’cha doin’?”

The big Russian man of probably-not-steel sat next to him without giving him an answer and so he made the decision to crawl onto his lap, not wasting any thought on the fact that he was still believing that his crush was straight for sure.

“Wade, please… No”, the chrome man whispered insecurely and tried to softly shove him back onto the mattress again, but instead of giving in to the drunk man just wrapped his arms around him. His love and vodka drunken desperation grew. He had never felt so lonely. Suddenly there were tears streaming down his face. “Why are you so fucking straight?”, he violently sobbed into the metal chest in front of him.

At first, a confused look was given to the crying man. Then Piotr simply let his feelings take control. Finally, he carefully hugged the sobbing, drunk mess of a man and held him closer. They both needed this so bad. His secret love’s body was shaking against his warmed-up metal.

How long have they been waiting for such a delicate hug, a gentle cuddle session, just some soft love? Wade sighed Piotr's name, desperate for attention. So Piotr carefully wiped away the remaining signs of the tears and whispered with the softest voice he probably had ever used and a very small, yet adorable smile, “I’m not straight, Wade.”

For a moment of sweet amazement, Wade looked him deeply in the eyes, but moments later closed them, as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. The Russian man kissed back with all the love his big heart had to give. As their kiss deepened, large hands fondled the smaller man’s back with gentle motions and it just felt so beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful.

Lips crashing, heated bodies rubbing against each other, creating friction, causing pleasure in places both couldn’t deny, and most importantly souls colliding in just a few moments of love. Quickly, their lips grew inseparable and if they even divided for just a short moment to let the smaller one catch some breathe, they had to cling to each other like they were drowning in their own ocean of feelings and only the other one could soothe the pain immediately after just a short breath.

But their desperation for each other grew to one big making-out session, that turned out to be a fight over dominance. Wade, though, knew that he had no chance and gave in to the gentle force of the chrome man’s tongue inside of his mouth. He was hopelessly turned on by the large, warm hands roaming his body, occasionally squeezing his sweet spots gently and whispering the lovely secrets Piotr has been hiding inside his big heart for so long.

Small whimpers escaped his lips and he panted uncontrollably, feeling the huge erection of his lover rubbing against his own. To the tall man, the way his partner moaned his name in between their passionate kisses sounded so beautiful. “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw! You’re huge! I just need you to do me all night long, but please don’t use WD-40 as lube, mkay? Oil and condoms are a definite no-no!”, Wade tried saying just to hide how nervous he actually was and without even thinking about the consequences or the pain, he was going to have after waking up tomorrow. Another moan escaped his lips because of the thoughts of his new-won lover doing him how most students did their homework- slamming him on the table and doing him all night long- meanwhile, he started undressing himself.

There were two throbbing erections, needing to be freed from their too tight restrictions. Their lips collided again, finally settling on more of a fiery dance, instead of a fight. Wade couldn’t contain his excitement anymore and also slowly undressed his partner, who was panting just like him. As they both stripped down their underwear, Piotr suddenly pushed him off just to place himself right on top of the more slender-built and took a taste of his neck. He gave him all the love he could in the form of hickeys and bruises that unfortunately would disappear too quickly, yet felt so good.

More and more desperate moans slipped out of his mouth and he couldn’t help but spread his legs. “Piotr! Fuck! Piotr”, cried out, needing his partner to give in to both of their needs and finally pound him.

The unsatisfying answer he got instead was a, “Language, Wade!” “What?! Seriously?!?! NOW?!?! There are no kids here!”, he shouted without even thinking for a moment, but then he realized that Piotr had sounded far too turned on, voice raspy and full of undeniable lust, to be serious about this. At the same time, his chrome eyes gave off that very same feeling the way his talking did, when he looked at him before he simply kissed his love again, but quickly let go.

“Hey!!!”, Wade pouted with a complaining hint in his shaky, panting voice. Large, warm hands cupped his face and Piotr whispered into his lovers’ ear,” I am going to make you feel good, Wade. I promise”.  A soft kiss was placed on his scarred forehead right before the chrome man got up to search for his well-hidden lube and condoms, so big, they would even fit a man of his size. In the meantime, the not-superhero wondered if this chrome giants’ sperm would be liquid metal or just regular cum. At some point, he settled on rather trying to stay calm.

With excitement on his face, Wade fidgeted and decided to stay on the big bed as he stared at his particularly hot lover. He was considering, whether he should put on a show for his partner or let himself enjoy the big, caring hands coated in chrome, which would underline Piotr’s previous statement.

He immediately chose the second option as he saw his sunshine coming up to him with a cute smile, that made his tummy feel all fuzzy. He just had to return the smile. “You should wear this more often, you know?”, he said, feeling like a little school girl talking to her first crush. Piotr gave him another one of his confused looks. “Your dick looks great without all that redundant clothing hiding it.”, he giggled, but then quickly added, “B- But that smile of yours is adorable as well”, trying not to sound too needy.

His mind had cleared up a lot in the past thirty minutes of their hot making-out session as the alcohol in his blood was broken down to most parts already, but that didn’t make him want this colossal dick right in front of him any less. Gently, Wade was pushed onto the mattress and so he looked up in eager for what was expecting him. Firstly, Piotr placed a few gentle tugs on his lover’s dick, but then let go to carefully cover his long, thick fingers in lube just to begin pre-stretching Wades tight hole properly.

Just the simple feeling of cool wetness against his twitching muscle made it hard for him not to moan. “Piotr…”, he whined, strongly emphasizing the ‘r’ as he bucked his hips. Before Piotr pushed his fingers inside the greedy hole, he quickly put a soft pillow under his lover's amazing ass to make the slightly uncomfortable stretching more bearable. Only then he dared to let his lubed-up fingers enjoy the wonderful warmth.

Wade was melting under the gentle touches and didn’t hold himself back in showing his pleasure by moaning and bucking his hips. The more fingers Piotr made his partner swallow, the louder and more uncontrollable his sounds became.

A smutty grin became apparent on Piotr’s chrome face and he couldn’t help but enjoy the sight he had and the nice tightness he felt around his fingers, which already gave him a foretaste of the following. Another whine escaped Wade's lips, so Piotr could see that his love’s anyhow not very strong patience was coming to its limit.

Unbearable lust was making Wade’s hard-on leak long trails of pre-cum. “Fuuuck, Piotr!”, he panted impatiently, “Just fuck me!” This time he didn’t get a remark about his curse, but about the way he put his needs. So, with his thick, sexy accent he replied, “I’m not going to fuck you, my love. I will make love to you.”

“D- Did you just call me love?!”, he shouted a little panicky with a red veil over his heated cheeks. The big man chuckled and nodded as he pulled his fingers out of Wade's full-stretched hole. Another moan escaped Wade as Piotr finally lined up with his partner's entrance after he had lubed-up the colossal friend between his legs as well, so he wouldn’t hurt his love.

Wade’s heart was pounding so hard in his way too small seeming ribcage. But Piotr knew how to soothe his nerves. “Shh, love, I won’t hurt you, right?”, he whispered gently and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Y- you can. I’ll heal”, shyly Wade wrapped his arm around him and felt so small under the big Russian. In these strong arms, of which he knew so well that they’d always protect him and that was all that mattered to him. Even if he was trying to be so tough all the time, sometimes he just needed somebody to take care of him properly.

“Piotr, please”, Wade mewled and clung to the broad shoulders over his head. Just then Piotr finally started slowly pushing his large member inside his partner, but it involuntarily became painfully tight for both of them.

Soothing words were whispered into the room full of warm colors that announced the sundown and Piotr gently brushed his love’s hair out of his face. With a strained facial expression, Wade tried to stay calm, but his partner was almost too well-hung to handle. It took him a great amount of willpower not to tear up again.

But after adapting to the enormous member, he nodded coyly for Piotr to push in some more and so he managed to take centimeter for centimeter with small breaks in between. By the time, Wade took his partner’s dick balls-deep, he had loosened up and wasn’t shaking from pain any more, but much rather by the waves of pleasure sloshing over him.

Now Piotr was giving in to his own deep desires, as he pounded Wade the way both of them needed for much too long. At first, his pace was really slow, because he was afraid of hurting his sweet love, but after he heard the lustful moans he speeded up.

Quickly, he lubed-up his dick again while making his partner feel good, just to pick on the pace even more right after. In vain, Wade tried to grip onto something, feel more of the other man’s motions, but with a back of chrome this was simply impossible, and so he grabbed the sheets.

Suddenly, Piotr hit his partner's sweet spot and his love turned into a sweating, blushing and uncontrollably moaning mess. As a result, he grabbed his narrow hips and continued loving him. “Fuck! Piotr, fuck, yes! Fuck me harder, please! Make feel good!”, Wade cried out, almost being on the ultimate high.

Now the chrome man pounded him even harder and faster. Wade’s legs lifted off the mattress and Piotr slipped one of his hands on the backside of his love’s, surprisingly soft upper thigh, pushing gently, changing the angle to create an even more pleasuring experience.

Cheekily smiling, Piotr noticed his efforts were not in vain as he got blessed with loud moans so high and loud, that even he let his guard down and let Wade hear his name rolling off his tongue so beautifully coated in his thick Russian accent. Low, guttural moans left his parted, chrome lips, that were covered in a thin layer of sweat just like the rest of his body.

Piotr reached his love’s sweet spot with every thrust. In the meantime, Wade’s legs were trembling as the pushes inside him became irregular and sloppy.

Both men were at their absolute limits, moaning together, feeling together and eventually coming together, while Wade’s hole tightened again, and Piotr pulled out. The big, panting Russian held himself up on his arms and then laid down next to his love, pulling his full condom out and tying a knot, just to prevent it from leaking.

Without even thinking for a second, they both wrapped their arms around each other and Wade cuddled into the strong arms of his partner that would always protect him. 

“I love you, Piotr, I love you so much”, he whispered huskily.

“I love you too, my love”, he replied with a dreamy look in his eyes, followed by a gentle forehead kiss.

“And I guess I know now why they call you Colossus”, he tried not to laugh as his boyfriend sighed. “Why?” “'Cause your heart and strength are not the only colossal things about you”, he giggled and leaned in for another kiss as he heard his love sighing with a small smile playing around his metal lips.


End file.
